The Journey
by atwelveyearold
Summary: This is a story about an alien who comes to Earth. All of the locations are from the game. It is written by my twelve-year-old brother that has asked me to upload it so be cool. Will be updated every Saturday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This does not look good," said the alien.

"What doesn't look good?" asked Bob from the radio.

"The screen is all red," replied the alien.

"Uh… that means you are about to crash land."

"Oh… I thought I was gonna self destruct."

"You will when you crash land."

"Where am I going to land?" the alien asked calmly.

"You will be going to the Milky Way. From there, to Earth. More specifically, Boston, Massachusetts."

"Why am I going there?"

"Hey, I don't get to decide where you crash land. Welcome to Earth."

"Why is it dark and green?"

"Who cares?"

"If you say so."

"Brace for impact in 3… 2… 1…"

"Ow, why does my head hurt? Hello? Oh, the ship has been destroyed. Wait, I see a city over there," the alien said to himself.

"Help! Help! I need help!" someone cried.

"What was that? What do you need help with? What happened?"

"My friend was kidnapped. She's being held hostage in that building," the wastelander replied.

"Do you have a weapon?" the alien asked.

"No, that's why I haven't gone in there."

"Okay, we'll go in together. I'm Fin," the alien told the wastelander. "What's your name?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. Let's go in."

When Fin went into the building, he was surprised by how rundown the place was.

"Over here," said the wastelander.

Fin wondered how the wastelander knew where the hostage was, but he didn't ask. Then Fin noticed a big hole where the bathroom was. He went to the hole and saw that it went somewhere. After walking through it, he noticed many dead humans. _What happened?_ He thought. The he saw an opening back to the first floor. After seeing this he knew it was a trap. All he had was a sharp piece of the space ship. At that moment, Fin heard people on the first floor talking.

"What are you doing? I told you to lead him through the basement."

After hearing this, Fin ran to the front door but it was locked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a deep voice behind Fin.

"What do you want?" Fin asked.

"What do I want?" said the tall man. "I want all your stuff."

"But I have nothing."

"Then we'll just kill you. It's not like you can just go into the demon city."

"Why not?" Fin asked.

"Because they are going to think you are a ghoul," the man replied.

"But I'm not."

"Listen, no one will want you."

Right at that moment, the front door busted open. Fin fell to the ground.

"Everybody freeze and get down on the ground." The man then killed the raiders. Right when he was about to kill Fin, Fin jumped up.

"Stop! Stop! Don't shoot!" Fin cried.

"Who or what are you?" the man asked.

"I am Fin. I have not been affected by the radiation. I am not human, I am an alien," Fin said.

"How did you get here?"

"I crash landed here."

"Then where is your ship?" the man inquired.

"It's about two miles from here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Will you show me your ship?" said the guard.

"On one condition- you take me to Diamond City," said Fin.

"Okay, that is good, because I would have to tell the mayor about this."

As Fin came up to the city, the first thing he noticed was a big steel door.

"Welcome to Diamond City," said the guard.

Fin overheard someone talking to the intercom. "Oh come on… open this door!"

"The mayor said no, Piper."

"Fine… whatever."

"Danny, open the door," said the guard. "I have someone who wants to see the mayor."

"Sure thing," said Danny.

Then the big steel door began to open. Piper ran straight in and started to argue with the mayor.

"Okay, come on, let's ask the mayor later. And if anyone asks "what are you?" just say you are a ghoul," the guard told Fin.

Right when Fin got to the top of the stairs, he was able to see the entire city. He was amazed by how big and bright the city was and he had never seen anything like it. As he walked around the city, he could hear people shouting.

"Come get the news. Is your neighbor a Sinth? I know what you need. A custom, genuine Swatta. Come to Diamond City Surplus. We're always open."

At this moment, Fin was very thirsty.

"Here, I'll give you some caps. I'll meet you at the noodle stand in two hours.

All Fin could afford with the caps was to go to Dug Out Inn. He asked a guard where it was.

"When you come down the stairs, it's to the right," said the guard.

"Thanks," Fin said. On his way there, he saw a man come out of the bar, walk three feet, and fall to the ground. Fin went in and looked to his right and saw a machine that gave you a chance to get food. Fin put a cap in and began, but he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, don't use that. It's meant to steal all your caps," said someone in the bar.

"Once I spent at least 200 caps on that thing," said another.

"Hello, I'm Vabim, what can I get you?"

"What do you have?" asked Fin.

"We have scotch, whiskey, rum."

"Do you have any nonalcoholic drinks?" asked Fin.

"I'll check. Here, I found a nuka-cola."

"I'll take it." As Fin took a sip from his nuka-cola, he looked around the room.

"Hey you," said a strong male voice. Fin looked behind himself. At first, he thought someone wanted to talk to him. But it was for a different man, so Fin just sat and watched.

"So you have your own radio station? What's your name?"

"Tra…Travis. My name is Travis."

"Well okay, Travis. If I were to shove you, what would you do?"

"I don't know," replied Travis.

Fin knew this was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The man walked up to the Travis and shoved him.

"What are you gonna do?" the man asked. Then the man shoved him again, but with much more force. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" said the man.

"Come on, Travis, teach him a lesson," said a man in the bar.

"Beat him up," said another.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll fight you," said Travis. Travis tried to punch the man, but the man grabbed Travis and dropped him on a coffee table, breaking it.

Fin noticed that Travis couldn't even get on his feet. The man was about to hit Travis again, but was interrupted. "Stay away from him," said Fin.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked the man.

Fin got off his seat, stood up and said, "I'll fight you. Get up, Travis. We'll take him together."

"Okay," Travis said as he got up.

Fin jumped on the man's back. The man smashed him into the wall. Fin fell off the man. Travis punched the man in the stomach. The man gasped for air as he rammed into Travis. Fin got up and went over to the counter, grabbed his Nuka-cola and smashed it on the man's head. The man was unconscious.

"Yes, we did it!" said Travis with joy.

Fin then looked at his watch and saw that he was supposed to meet the guard at the noodle stand 30 minutes ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fin ran out the door and went straight to the noodle stand. "I'm here, I'm here," said Fin.

"Well, it's about time," the guard said.

"Sorry, I was kind of in a fight," said Fin.

"Oh… Did you win?"

"Yes, we did," Fin said.

"Well, okay. The mayor is waiting for us."

"Where is the mayor?" asked Fin.

"He is all the way up there," said the guard, pointing to the top of the stadium.

"How are we supposed to get up there?"

"We just use the lift."

As they went up the lift, the city seemed even bigger to Fin.

"Hi," said Fin.

"Need to see the mayor," said the guard.

"Okay, I'll go and get him," said the secretary.

"What is it? I'm very busy," said the mayor.

"We need to talk," said the guard.

"What could possibly be more impor…" The mayor stopped because of what he was seeing. "What VERMIN have you brought into the city?"

"Sir, calm down. I can explain," said the guard.

"Fine, explain yourself," said the mayor.

"Okay, remember when you sent me and a few other guys to find the kidnapped boy?"

"Yes, I do remember that," replied the mayor.

"Well, when I was patrolling in the outer city, I went by a building and I heard screaming. So I busted the door open. I put them down. After that, I saw this little thing."

"Hello." Fin went to shake the mayor's hand, but the mayor just looked at Fin with a dirty look.

"Continue," said the mayor to the guard.

""His name is Fin. He said he would take us to his ship if I brought his to Diamond City."

"Why is this important?" asked the mayor.

"Because we could sell it to one of the major factions, like the Minute Men or the Brotherhood. They would be able to destroy the institute."

The mayor was silent for a few seconds. "I do not allow you to go back to that ship, " said the mayor.

"But sir-"

"I said no!" yelled the mayor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But sir-"

"Did I make myself clear?" asked the mayor.

"Crystal," replied the guard.

Fin and the guard then went to the noodle stand. "I know what we have to do," said the guard. "We need to go back."

"I'm fine with that," said Fin. "We need to get my alien blaster anyway."

"Alright then," said the guard. "So what does this alien blaster look like?"

"Trust me, you will know when you see it," said Fin. "What is that?" he wondered.

"Oh no, it's Synths, get down."

"We can't let them get my alien blaster," said Fin. Right at that moment, an explosion destroyed the Synths. Fin looked to see what happened. 30 men dressed in colonial clothes came out of some bosses.

"Todd, check the perimeter. Jonas, exam the ship," said a strong male voice.

"Preston, this ship is not human," said Jonas.

"We can't let them get my blaster," said Fin.

The guard stood up and walked over to the ship. "Freeze – who are you?" asked one of the men.

"Hold your fire. I'm a Diamond City guard."

"Talk to Preston," said the man.

"We are the minute men. We are here to help," said Preston. "My name is Preston, Preston Garvey."

"What was the big explosion?" asked the guard.

"That was our artillery," answered Preston.

Fin ran to the ship to see the safe barely intact. Fin entered the code and the safe opened. "There it is," he said. Fin took the blaster and hid it under his jacket, not wanting the minute men to see it. "Okay, let's go," he said.

"But what about the-"

"I said let's go," Fin interrupted.

"Fine," replied the guard.

As they entered Diamond City, they heard a commotion.

"I've been shot by the mayor," shouted a guard.

"The mayor is a Synth," said someone.

Fin thought about it for a second and it all made sense. "It makes sense, the reason the mayor didn't want us to go to the crash site is because he knew that the Synths would be there."

"We need to stop him," said the guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So… How do we stop him?" asked Fin.

"Come with me," said the guard.

Fin and the guard went on the lift and went up to the mayor's office. They saw that the door to the office was locked. "Come out, McDonough," said the guard.

"No, stay away!" McDonough yelled.

The guard burst through the door to see that the mayor was holding his secretary hostage.

"Come on, don't do this," said the guard.

"You made me," said McDonough. He then cocked his gun and pointed it at the secretary. "Let me leave Diamond City, and I won't kill her."

Fin took out his blaster and shot at McDonough, disintegrating him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We need to go back to my crashed spaceship," said Fin.

When they got there, the guard tried to make sure the area was safe while Fin went in the ship. He noticed that some files from the computer were missing. Fin thought about who could take the files. The only people he could think of were the members of the Institute. It couldn't have been simple bandits since the files were heavily encrypted. He took all the files left on the ship and left.

"Hey, come here," said Fin.

The guard went to Fin.

Fin asked, "Do you have a ham radio I could use?"

"No, but there is a crashed airplane about six miles from here," said the guard.

"Take me there," said Fin.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't go far away from the city. You'll have to go alone."

A/N: I'm so sorry about the major hiatus! I've been working in New Mexico for the last several months, but we're back and at it again!


End file.
